


Home Away From Home

by Pokeluv101



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bed & Breakfast, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: Mahiru wants to open a bed-and-breakfast. (KuroMahi, Modern AU)
Relationships: Kuro | Sleepy Ash/Shirota Mahiru
Kudos: 26





	Home Away From Home

“The kitchen is beautiful, Kuro! The progress of the house is better than we planned. I can’t wait to see how the rooms will look once we finish. Misono and I were looking through a catalogue for the furniture I should use. I want something simple but also elegant.” Mahiru couldn’t contain his excitement as he ran his hand over the granite countertop. He imagined cooking breakfast for his guests.

He dreamed of opening his own bed-and-breakfast since he was a child. When he was six years old, his mother took him to visit Kyoto and they had to stay in a bed-and-breakfast. They didn’t have the money to stay in a hotel but he found that he preferred the simple B&B. He cherished the memory. Mahiru hoped opening a B&B would allow families to visit Tokyo and make memories in the city.

He saved his inheritance from his mother’s will and worked throughout college until he could purchase a large house. The house was rather old so he hired Kuro and his siblings to restore it. Mahiru would cook dinner for the family because they would often stay late to work and he wanted to thank them. Between overseeing their work and sharing meals, he became close with Kuro.

“We’re ahead of schedule and that will give me more time to advertise. I’m organizing a special breakfast event for opening day. I already created the menu so the only thing left is the rooms.” Mahiru placed his bag on the counter and took out a few booklets. He sat close to Kuro so he could show him the catalogue. “Misono and I were debating if the rooms should be like a classic ryokan or have a modern European look. He says that it’ll affect branding and how we’ll market the B&B. What do you think?”

“I’m not a business person so I don’t know if I can give you advice. We’ll have to install sliding doors if you want a traditional Japanese ryokan. No matter what you choose, I’ll help you move the furniture in.” Kuro had renovated buildings for a few businesses and Mahiru was the most passionate. He could see how important the bed-and-breakfast was to him. “Though, I think your cooking will be more than enough to draw in customers. Your pancakes are great.”

“Thank you, Kuro.” The encouragement caused a warmth to flutter in Mahiru’s stomach. He developed a crush on Kuro so his opinion was important to him. He had already graduated yet he made him feel like a shy teenager with a crush. Mahiru wanted to ask him out but he was afraid it would be unprofessional. Also, he knew he would be too busy with the B&B to date someone.

“I’m leaning towards something simple and modern. I already sketched a few layouts for the rooms. A few rooms will be for families with two beds and others will be for couples.” He excitedly told him about his plans. His smile was contagious and Kuro hoped that the bed-and-breakfast would be successful. “Tetsu and I are arranging a deal where I can advertise his onsen at the front desk.”

There was a knock at the front door and Mahiru was slightly confused since he wasn’t expecting a visitor. He slid off the stool and went to answer the knock. Kuro thought it could be his siblings and he followed Mahiru. “Hyde and the others are early. They should know that I usually leave the front door unlocked for them. I’m a little surprised that you came so early.”

“I wanted to check if the countertops had set properly overnight.” Kuro hoped the excuse wasn’t too suspicious to Mahiru. He went to work early so he could spend an extra hour with Mahiru. Most times, he would simply complete his work but speaking with him made the job more fun. “Anyways, I was in the neighbourhood to check a few properties. I want to move.”

Mahiru glanced through the side window and his brows furrowed when he didn’t recognize the woman. He quickly became concerned after he saw that she had a bruise on her face. He opened the door to let her in. She had a large suitcase and a toddler next to her. She looked behind her worriedly before she walked into the bed-and-breakfast.

“You’re not open but can my son and I rent a room? We really need a place to stay. I don’t have a lot of money but I will pay you what I can. It’ll only be for one night too.” She said and Mahiru was able to hear how desperate she was. He didn’t know what her situation was yet he felt sympathetic. Mahiru thought of his mother who had raised him on her own.

“The rooms are being upgraded so they’re not ready. I’m sorry.” Mahiru wanted to help the mother and he went to the front desk to take out a tissue pack. He held out the tissues to her and pointed to the logo printed on the plastic wrap. “This is my friend’s onsen. If you show them this tissue pack and tell them that my B&B sent you, they’ll give you a free bath with a room. They’re down the block.”

“More walking?” The boy beside her whined. “My legs are tired.”

Mahiru only smiled kindly at the child’s complaints. He knelt down so he would be eye leveled with him. He spoke in a gentle voice and told him, “The rooms aren’t ready but the dining area and kitchen are finished. You can rest here until you have the energy to walk to the onsen.”

“Thank you for your kindness but we don’t want to be a burden. Come here, Aki. Mom will carry you to the onsen.” She said. He watched her struggle to pick up both a child and the suitcase. Mahiru knew he would worry about them for the rest of the day if he didn’t help so he thought of what he could do.

“Actually, I was hoping that you would be able to help me by trying some of my recipes. I want them to be perfect for my grand opening. Will you help me? You won’t have to pay for the meal either.” Mahiru asked and the woman nodded hesitantly. “Kuro, can you take the family to the dining room and show them the menu? I’m going to call Tetsu and ask if he can have someone help you carry your bags to the onsen after you have breakfast.”

“The dining room is through the sitting room.” Kuro gestured to the door. In the corner of his eyes, he watched Mahiru as he led the family out of the foyer. His kindness shined in his brown eyes and Kuro admired him for the trait. He was already busy and stressed with the preparations for his bed-and-breakfast yet he took the time to help a single mother.

Mahiru spoke with Tetsu over the phone and explained the morning’s event to him. A movement in the glass window caught his eye and he noticed a man walk towards the house. The man likely thought that the B&B was opened after he saw the mother enter. He ended his call with Tetsu so he could turn away the customer.

He was taken aback when the door was thrown open with enough force to rattle against the hinges. Mahiru hoped that the door wasn’t damaged since Kuro had recently installed it. He was barely able to speak before the man yelled over him. “I saw my wife come in here. Where is she? You must be the man that she’s leaving me for. I should punch you for taking her!”

“What? I don’t know who your wife is and I’m certainly not having an affair with her. I own this B&B and I want you to lower your voice before you scare my customers.” He tried to keep his voice firm and hid the slight fear he felt. The man was clearly violent while Mahiru had never been in a fight before. He recalled the bruise the mother had and his fear was replaced with anger. “I don’t know a thing about either of you but your wife likely left you because you’re a brute!”

“How dare you?” The man screamed and raised his fist. Even before he could be hurt, Mahiru flinched and he raised his arms in front of him to protect himself. Someone came between them and gripped the man’s wrist. Mahiru was relieved to see Kuro. He twisted the man’s wrist and forced his arm upwards. “Who are you?”

“My boyfriend!” Mahiru’s declaration surprised all three of them. He hugged him from behind and Kuro felt how stiff he was. He suddenly felt protective of him. “I’m not interested in girls. If you continue to make a scene, I’ll call the cops and have them escort you away. I should call them for the way you likely treated your wife!”

“Tell my wife that I’ll find her. She can’t hide from me.” The man snarled at him but he left the house.

Mahiru let out a breath of relief and he relaxed against Kuro. He rubbed his cheek against his strong back and took a moment to gather his composure. Then, he realized how close he was to Kuro and quickly backed away from him. His face was warm and he could only imagine how red he was. He became flustered and he stumbled over his words.

“I’m sorry for dragging you into that lie, Kuro. Well, I wasn’t lying about preferring guys. That’s not the point. You know, when I said…” He trailed off when he felt Kuro’s large hand on his head. The way he ruffled his hair calmed him and he smiled. “I’m sorry if I shocked you when I said you were my boyfriend and then hugged you suddenly. Did I make you uncomfortable?”

He could still feel his arms around him and how warm his embrace was. Kuro didn’t know if he should answer honestly because it could reveal his feelings to him. He avoided his question and said, “I know you were trying to get rid of that guy. I overheard him accuse you of having an affair with his wife. He was crazy and jumped to conclusions.”

“At least he’s gone now. I hope the mother and son didn’t overhear his screaming. They probably ran away from him and hearing him yell would scare them. I should go check on them.” Mahiru started to leave the room but Kuro stopped him by gently taking his hand.

“You’re a great person but you should think of your own safety. That guy seems like the type to hold a grudge and he might come back to cause trouble. Will you be okay? You haven’t hired a staff yet so you’ll be alone here.” Kuro said and his concern touched Mahiru. “You said you have an older brother. Can he stay for a few weeks in case that guy comes back?”

“Tsurugi works out of town.” He told him and looked down at the ground. An idea suddenly came to him and Mahiru said, “You mentioned that you were searching for a new home. Will you move into my bed-and-breakfast? There are a lot of rooms and you can design yours. I don’t think that man will come back once he knows his wife isn’t here but I’ll feel safe if you’re here.”

“You hired me to be a contractor but it looks like I’m being upgraded to a bodyguard.” Kuro chuckled. “I take my payment in breakfast food.”


End file.
